


Grab You By The (Meow!)

by In_Genius



Series: My Nightmare I Woke Up To [3]
Category: Eminem (Musician), Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Eminem, Butt Plugs, Cats, Collars, Deaf Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Genius/pseuds/In_Genius
Summary: October 2015: Marshall and Nicolas celebrate their five-year anniversary, of course they celebrate it with sex.
Relationships: Nicolas Brown/Eminem
Series: My Nightmare I Woke Up To [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Grab You By The (Meow!)

Brushing his thumb against the tip of his tongue left a wettish spot behind, the tacky paper stuck to it as he turned the page of the catalog. His eyes flitted over the new images, a split second was enough to judge the display of black bra and panties on the model, mostly see-through lace and one extra string across the breasts. Supposedly, this looked like bondage if the text next to it was to be believed.

Reflexively he touched the little bell and it made a comforting chime, around his neck a light blue collar, a simple leather strap. Marshall snorted in derision. If this was the bondage-look, he was a country singer. Sure, the design was nice enough but bondage was way different. As usual, turning something genuinely awesome into a commodity robbed it of its charm. Again the old adage held true: When you tried to make everyone happy, you made no one happy. Mass appeal was the same, he would know.

But this time he only needed to make two people happy, so Marshall turned to the next page still hoping for a _Eureka!_ moment on what exactly he was looking for. The model wore a white corsage with what the text described as _exciting embroidery_ , which was anything but exciting. The pattern of curly lines was okay but uninspired. Nonetheless, his eyes lingered a little longer on it and traced the criss-cross of the lacing. Marshall loved corsages and corsets. Besides, the outfit included straps and these were actually exciting. It was a shame the picture of the model cut off above the thigh-highs, he would've liked to see the whole ensemble together. He folded the corner of the page to bookmark it, the details weren't for him but a corsage with straps? He so needed to have that!

Sunken in thought he turned to the next page, more frillies. Was this good enough though? Or was it too obvious of an idea? This wasn't the first time he chose some sexy lingerie to celebrate with his boyfriend. Anything but the first time he planned to celebrate with sex. He didn't even need a reason if he liked a piece of clothing, he would end up using it for sex one way or the other. Why not, right? Needed he to do something different this time? Not to say sexy lingerie was anywhere near lame, it absolutely wasn't, but maybe he needed to do something more exciting, more adventurous, something surprising. After all, five years was a long-ass time and Marshall was proud they had made it this far. But it also meant that all his odd desires and extra quirks were well known and explored. For a relationship lasting this long perhaps they needed to actively do things different and fight against the danger of complacency and staleness. What if this wasn't just expected but worse it had gotten boring over the years?

A shiver ran down Marshall's spine. There were a lot of things he wanted to do with his man and a lot of things he was willing to accept for him, but boredom wasn't one of it. The line between boredom and normalcy was tight to walk, yet they had managed so far. At least Marshall thought so. Was he wrong? Was the feeling of homeyness he had for Nicolas actually the sinister feeling of false security? Not intimacy but apathy? A hard swallow. He lifted his eyes from the page, the living room door was closed but Marshall knew a few doors down the hall was his boyfriend taking a shower. Did he expect more from him?

Marshall looked over his shoulder to take in his own form: sprawled out belly down on the couch, light blue sweats and a white t-shirt. Not exactly breathtakingly seductive. But wasn't this why they shared an apartment in the first place? So that not every single meeting of theirs suffocated underneath the pressure of making it count, so that they could spend some cozy, meaningless time together, so that they would actually share their lives with each other. This had to include lounging on the couch like a sack of potatoes.

But celebrating their five-year anniversary should be different. It should be more. He turned the next page: A bra made from white lace, nothing too fancy - except for the fact that it closed around the neck. This made a cute laced window for the woman's cleavage. Quietly he hummed in contemplation, trying to imagine it on a less gifted pair of breasts - his own. Highlighting his tits as something special was close to a lost cause, sure with a little push they had a slight curve to them but it wouldn't fool anyone. But Nicolas loved them and sometimes this was enough of a reason. Perhaps this was still a little special between them? Marshall made a dog-ear into this page as well.

From under the couch he grabbed a can of red bull and took a sip, his Adam's apple scratched against the collar. Or perhaps, he shouldn't do this at all? A sexy little outfit and some hot rolling around the bed was closer to normal than to adventure for them. What was he thinking? It was absolutely normal. For a time, sex had been the only thing about their relationship that had worked, the start being so damn difficult and rocky. Well, sometimes sex was the only thing about Marshall that worked and for the past five years Nicolas had shared these moments with him. But outside of that, they still fucked a lot. Everything from nice and slow to quick and rough, from dildos and plugs to cuffs and rope, from saucy lingerie and nipple clamps to spanking and role play, a threesome or orgy of some kind could also be fun. By now they knew what each other liked and maybe more importantly what each other definitely didn't like. How would a little bit of frill and sex celebrate their anniversary well? It would barely be more than another day at the office. A deep sigh.

Fuck man, he'd been here before. Frustrated Marshall ran his hand over his short hair. Why was it so hard to come up with a good idea for this? Being creative was key to his job, but for their anniversary it all fell apart. A candle light dinner? Too lame. An immersive wilderness dining experience? Too feral. A romantic day at a spa? Too casual. A day ofwine-tasting? Too alcoholic. A chocolate making experience? Too sweet. A trip to Scotland? Too quaint. A personalized pillowcase? Too cheesy. A seafood dinner? Too fishy. A pottery class? Too silly. A class on traditional Japanese tea ceremony? Too sedated. An underwater experience with a mermaid? Too girly. A helicopter flying course? He was getting ridiculous, that wasn't even a date anymore.

Naturally he had fallen back to plan B, sex - which usually was plan A. Of course Marshall liked this idea the most. He liked to dress up in general and for Nicolas in particular, not to mention how much he liked it for Nicolas to undress him later. Feeling his boyfriend's rough fingertips on his skin always filled Marshall with lust, just thinking about it was sometimes enough. The touch often soft and tender as if Marshall was an invaluable gem, also patient and explorative even after countless sex-filled encounters, usually lavish and relishing like he was the greatest gift to Nicolas even after so many years, but demanding and forceful whenever Marshall needed to give in. And considering the toy he planned for them to use, he was sure Nicolas would like it a hell of a lot.

His hips wiggled a little to find a more comfortable position while these thoughts swirled around in his head. Burying his face in a pillow, Marshall chided himself. This wasn't a moment to get lost in his fantasies or to jerk off, he had a serious problem to solve. There was only one week left. One fucking week! Them liking a thing and it being a good anniversary gift were two very separate things and his time was running out to figure out if this was the right idea or not.

An annoyed groan was muffled by the pillow. Second-guessing every step he had made so far wasn't helping. Needlessly, he should add. As with most things in life, Nicolas didn't care for anniversary celebrations and mostly went along with whatever Marshall set his mind to. Mostly this meant sex, more like always. Until now all their anniversaries and birthdays had ended in sex one way or another. Like, one time Marshall had arranged a private tour in a sex museum or another time they had gotten matching tattoos and Nicolas couldn't let up on Marshall's thigh afterwards, a different time he had cooked for Nicolas in nothing more than an apron and high heels. Not once had Nicolas complained and he couldn't see this happening for this idea either, regardless what scant piece of lingerie Marshall eventually settled on. Just him wearing a sexy outfit lined up with the past years pretty well but wasn't even the heart of it this time.

Still flipping through the pages half naked women flew by his vision and on one level it was all the same: just a bit of lace or silk over the private parts. Nothing wrong with this but it wasn't exactly blowing his mind. When the next page opened, Marshall cocked his head. This woman wore a rather normal lace bra and panties but the kicker was supposed to be a lace trim running down her stomach to connect the two pieces. This was just ugly. Next to her was the picture of a lone lower body modeling a nice pair of panties: The main part was red silk and looking smooth, but the waistband was split into three different strings that crossed in the front and back to form small rhombs that skin could shine through. Combined with a nice ass this was a good look.

Luckily, Marshall had a nice ass and more luckily, Nicolas loved it a whole lot. More often then not Nicolas ended up playing with it when they fucked, spending a hell of a lot of time on it and finding all the angles to make Marshall go crazy with lust. Expecting and loving this, he had recently found the perfect toy. How neither of them hadn't bought it before was a mystery to him, but it was securely stashed away in his closet at home waiting for its big reveal. Another week of waiting was severely grinding down Marshall's patience, the anticipatory tingle in his hole was hard to suppress.

Biting his lips in a feeble attempt anyway, Marshall browsed through more pages. One bra caught his eye, as it was a stylized leaf design for the cups that floated on the woman's body. The perilousness about whether or not the cups would just fall off gave some spice, only with a close look were the transparent strings noticeable. Another dog-ear, he had to think about this a little longer.

The pitter-patter of naked feet on wood floor and the sound of a door opening. Marshall looked up and locked eyes with his boyfriend, the bell on his collar chimed approvingly. A casual smile between them.

Nicolas was still rubbing his head with a fluffy towel, the tips of his black hair poked through here and there. With a short sign he asked: »What ya doing?« As usual he only wore a pair of sweatpants after a shower and presented his well-trained abs to the world.

Which Marshall was happy to be subjected to. His eyes traveled down his boyfriend's form to take in the contours of his muscles, tattoos and scars. The pale skin still gleamed wettish from the shower. No lie, he had hooked himself one sexy motherfucker.

Walking closer through the living room Nicolas smirked in his patented half amused, half mean way. »Is this your subtle way of asking me to go down on you?«, and he briefly pointed to Marshall's sprawled out form on the couch. More precisely he was pointing to Marshall's ass being almost naked between the low hanging sweats and the slid up t-shirt.

"I won't say no to the offer", Marshall replied and wiggled his ass a little. Now it was a habit they both lived with pretty well, but especially during his horny days he was actually glad to forgo underwear when he was lounging in their apartment. He had phases when merely sitting next to Nicolas - or anyone for that matter - made him hot and frisky as fuck. At least here in their shared home he never had to hide it. Not to say this habit couldn't be put to good use outside of his horny days as well.

»Reading something nice?« Now close to the couch Nicolas pulled the lingerie catalog up to look at it.

Shit! Quickly, Marshall yanked it back and threw it under the couch. A little clank from the can of red bull falling over. Damnit. "Nah, nothing. It's nothing." He scrambled into a sitting position, heart beating fast. His surprise couldn't be spoiled! "Just killed time, nothing special. Boring stuff, really." He needed a fucking distraction, asap!

Nicolas raised his eyebrows doubtful.

"Nothing!", Marshall repeated emphatic. Fuck, he was too obvious, wasn't he? Nicolas wasn't an idiot and probably had figured out half the surprise already. Did he remember their anniversary was coming up? Distraction! "Just killed time 'til you were done", and he pulled his boyfriend down to sit next to him. In the same moment, he climbed on Nicolas's lap and smacked their lips together hard. A pretty shitty kiss, too forceful and too much teeth, but Marshall rolled with it figuring making out badly was a kind of a distraction, too. The smell of cold stones after rain reached his nostrils, always strongest after a shower. Also, a slight hint of peach. He leaned back a little to look his boyfriend in the eyes, matte black filled with amusement. "You took my body wash again."

Nicolas shrugged nonchalantly. His hands with the rough fingertips softly stroked the small of Marshall's back, the touch more important than to answer the unasked question.

With a smile he couldn't - and didn't want to - do much against, Marshall raked his fingers through the spiky black hair, still damp from the shower and the inadequate rub down. "I'm starting to think you actually like it." Of course Nicolas couldn't keep his hands silent about how great the fruity scent suited Marshall, to quote: _It's as sweet as you are_. Usually his boyfriend dismissed having it on himself but somehow still ended up using the peach body wash quite often.

Another doubtful look on Nicolas's face and he huffed briefly. The rough fingertips caressing Marshall's back pinched him in the sides instead, less punishing and more tickling honestly.

Marshall's smile widened into a grin. "Maybe I should start calling you _my sweet peach_." The next pinch got a small yelp out of him, his body reflexively flinched between the hands and squirmed on his boyfriend's lap.

"Maybe I should cancel your lingerie subscription then", Nicolas suggested in reverse and his dark voice was like catnip to Marshall's ears, they tingled with every too long syllable his boyfriend spoke. Nicolas knew how to exploit his weakness, often stirring up lust and bliss in Marshall when they fucked by saying a few words. Probably the situation he used his voice the most in and Marshall wasn't exactly sad about it.

But now was different. Nicolas wasn't trying to rile him up, but to weaken his defenses. This was his boyfriend probing why Marshall had been browsing through the catalog or more accurately why Marshall was being weird about it. The strategy was clear as day, after all the catalog was the birthday gift that kept on giving and there was no way this silly threat was to be taken serious. This also meant, Marshall's distraction wasn't working. Curses! "Maybe you should, I probably have enough frilly things in my closet." His hands rested on Nicolas's shoulders, faintly caressing the skin and every so often brushing over the tattoos.

A small chuckle, "I bet you do." And it didn't bother either of them.

Again Marshall kissed his boyfriend, better this time. Their lips softly brushed against each other, moved with each other and pushed closer. Fondly the tips of their tongues met deepening the kiss.

On his lower back short nails scratched over Marshall's spine and sent up shivers, but not lingering here they moved down and the rough fingertips ghosted over his ass, teasing any real contact of skin and mocking the revealing sag of his pants. Joke was on Nicolas, Marshall didn't have a problem with showing off his ass, not on stage and certainly not in front of his boyfriend. But he wanted to feel more of this touch, so he arched his ass back into those hands. Plus, spurring Nicolas on to grope his butt was a pretty good distraction, two birds with one wiggle. The slow, inviting grind of his hips was predictably met with eager hands nipping and grabbing and stroking his ass cheeks. In passing the waistband was shoved even lower, now clinging on to his thighs.

In return Marshall's hands traveled down slowly to the naked chest and he'd swear to God that he felt the lines of the tattoos beneath his fingertips. The trace of kitty paw prints walking over the muscles was followed by the light scratch of his nails, a pinch to the nipple in retaliation. Ending the kiss, he leaned over the other side of Nicolas's chest and sprinkled small kisses on all the snowflakes inked into the pale skin. His tongue drew wet lines between them and circled the stylized crown enthroned in the middle. To an outsider these tattoos probably looked silly, perhaps juvenile even, but to him they were a love letter. One only Nicolas could write.

A small moan left his throat as his boyfriend's hands pulled his cheeks apart, the little stretch on Marshall's hole herald for how this distraction would play out. Always welcome. The slow grind of his hips called for this in much the same way. Another moan as one of these fingers circled the ring of muscle, knowing Marshall well, knowing that of course this made him melt into Nicolas's hands. Marshall leaned into the touch, pushed his ass against the finger and his hole puckered wantonly. Nicolas was always welcome here and the man knew this, made full use of this.

Not to be outdone, one of his own hands found its way further down, brushing past the well-toned abs and the huge scar on Nicolas's hip to eagerly slide underneath the sweatpants and tightly grip the cock he wanted. The deep voice moaned. Marshall smiled satisfied into a snowflake he was sucking on, his boyfriend was already stiffening up. The distraction was working. More stroking, more grinding, they would see this through to the pleasurable end.

The finger rested on his hole and caressed the muscle but didn't answer the pushing and begging of Marshall's ass. Nicolas's other hand was feeling its way up again, sliding up the t-shirt and finding one of Marshall's nipples. The little knob stiffened instantly as the rough fingers squeezed and kneaded it. A hiss from Marshall. But this didn't last long, which he was half relieved and half sad about, and the hand traveled up even higher. A short tug on the blue leather collar, the bell chimed excited. Fingertips brushed against his jaw, pushed against his lips and Marshall sucked them in.

Their eyes met, intensely staring into each other. The black holes Nicolas had for eyes gleamed warmly, making Marshall's heartbeat hitch. He sucked the two fingers in deeper and in the same rhythm stroked the cock in his hand.

Nicolas licked over his own lips.

Now sufficiently wet, the fingers found their way down again and into the hole that waited for them. Marshall moaned louder and closed his eyes. Sure, this wasn't remotely enough but it raised anticipation. His hips grinded against the hands more.

He nibbled at his boyfriend's thin lips and smashed their mouthes together again, little gasps got caught between them. The kisses weren't deep but passioned, lips touching in little smacks and their tongues danced around each other.

Reluctantly they parted again as Marshall pulled back, pulled away the hand from the hard cock as well. Leaning to the side, his hand disappeared behind one of the decorative pillows. Fingers searching and finding a little plastic package that were stashed away all over the apartment - you never knew when and where you needed them. With well-practiced hands he took the condom out and put it on Nicolas's hard dick, stroking it more in the process.

As a tease Nicolas bent his fingers in Marshall's hole, making him moan with relish. Just a second more. The other hand tugged at the light blue sweatpants, pulling them down further or more like trying to until their bodies were in the way.

Shuffling his legs a little and hugging Nicolas with his knees, Marshall let himself down on the hard dick his hole was yearning for. Their moaning voices blended together into one sound of pleasure. Hips moved heatedly, hands held on tightly, lips kissed breathlessly. Lust was throbbing through his veins and flashed through his muscles. A loud groan left Marshall's throat as his own hard dick was grabbed by his boyfriend. The rough fingertips scraped against the sensitive skin, even the smearing of precum didn't thwart it entirely. And Marshall wouldn't want it to.

Once more Nicolas tugged at the light blue collar with his teeth this time and the little bell chimed laudingly. A hot shiver fluttered down Marshall's neck, his hips jerked harshly in response and deepened the thrust of the dick inside him. Erratic pushes, maddening strokes, needy moans. Hands sunken into Nicolas's damp hair.

His muscles tensed as Marshall came, moaning his release into his boyfriend's neck. Hips were still rocking, his hole was lusting for more and enjoying every thrust Nicolas gave him. Never enough.

Nicolas groaned into Marshall's ear and sent another shiver through his limbs. Orgasm rolled over, arms wrapped tightly around Marshall's body and pressed him close. Catching his breath slowly.

Savoring this tiny moment, Marshall leaned his forehead against Nicolas's. Just, staying like this for a little was nice, his boyfriend's fingertips softly caressing his back and just being close. A few light kisses shared between them.

"So, did you find something sexy?", Nicolas asked.

"Man", Marshall sighed annoyed. Why was his boyfriend so fucking observant?

A low chuckle, another kiss.

* * *

Marshall cast an evil eye onto the casserole that was baking away in the oven. "Don't you dare pull something tonight", he warned it and pointed his finger warningly.He wasn't having any surprises tonight other than those he had planned himself. Ideally he would pay for someone that could actually cook to prepare their dinner, but it wouldn't fit the theme for tonight: Everything Nicolas liked. Not a very creative theme, he was aware, but it was how he felt. So, Nicolas liked home cooking a whole lot more than a fancy restaurant and especially Marshall's cooking he liked for some reason. Hard to see why, honestly, but if his boyfriend was happy like this, Marshall would do his best.

With that he set the timer, another warning glance toward the casserole. Then Marshall left the kitchen for the dining room, seldomly used but perfect for a night like this. Also, perfect to take his mind off all the nervous tension inside him. Concentrating on a simple task and taking a few deep breaths every once in a while helped with stage fright. Whether he had to go up on an actual stage in front of fifty-thousand people and give them the best night, or if he wanted to seduce his boyfriend to do the same thing there was nervousness inside him. Marshall liked this feeling for the most part, it told him this was important and kept him on his toes, made him go all out every time, reminded him how special all of this was.

Humming a little melody he threw the tablecloth over the heavy wooden table, it actually were two: one black as a foundation and a smaller ruby red one to highlight their seats. He fetched the dishware from the cabinet and put them on the table: plates, cutlery, glasses were all black with paw prints decorating them. Just like the pattern on the lingerie he was wearing underneath the dark jeans and t-shirt. Admittedly, matching the table decorations to his underwear felt a little off but this night had a theme after all. Next, he put a black vase on the table with a couple thin, leafless branches inside and hung a few tiny bells and ribbons and ornaments of cat faces on it. It reminded him of the collar he wore, one of red leather and the buckle was in the shape of a cat's head, of course always with a tiny bell chiming with every breath and swallow and turn of his head. If it wasn't obvious, Nicolas liked cats.

Lastly, he placed a little black candelabrum on the table, it had five arms exactly. Sometimes heavy handed symbolism was exactly what you needed, he could be subtle some other time again. Who was he kidding? Marshall wasn't subtle at any time.

As always his pants hung too low, wearing it any different just didn't feel possible anymore but tonight it also was on purpose. If the t-shirt rucked up, you could definitely see a whole lot of naked skin and a little bit of red string. The most unsubtle thing in the world, but he knew Nicolas would see and like this. Most certainly a little pinch to the ass his boyfriend wouldn't be able to hold back, a kind of start signal for their sex play tonight.

Marshall bit down a grin, the new toy coming to his mind. A little anticipatory tingle in his hole and he chided himself for it, after all it wasn't really a new thing just because one single detail was different. Somehow he imagined it would become their new favorite toy instantly after tonight. It already was his and he hadn't even tried it yet, more importantly he wouldn't even experience the best part of it, wasn't like he could see his own backside, could he now.

Satisfied with the dining table, Marshall left for the smallest bedroom. Relatively small in comparison to the rest of the apartment that was and not as an absolute size. Nicolas hadn't been too thrilled about spending money on space they didn't need, a sentiment Marshall agreed with but he needed a level of security and privacy that most smaller places just didn't offer. Which his boyfriend had been a little miffed about, as if that inferred Nicolas wouldn't be good enough protection for Marshall. Maybe it did, but he wanted for his boyfriend to relax in their shared home and to enjoy their time together, not to work during it. So, here they were in a place too big for them.

As Marshall opened the door to the smallest bedroom, the words of the realtor came back to his mind: This could be a nice little nursery. Hailie had laughed about it, everything about this apartment his daughter found very funny and a little bit sad, but this particular sentence especially so. As if Marshall and Nicolas would make babies together, what a silly little idea. Although, his boyfriend was surprisingly sweet with Marshall's daughters the few times they'd met. Something he didn't expect from the grim face and mean personality, nevertheless it was really touching to see. It probably was enough family for them.

Now he leaned over the cat tree where a black fuzzy ball was sleeping. They had turned this room into Betty's kingdom, a cat probably as close to babies as the two of them would go. Especially considering they shared an apartment instead of living together in Marshall's house. Maybe things were easier now than they had been five years ago, but sometimes it was still a little bit hard. He had a lot of hang-ups about relationships, the past had left deep wounds; and Nicolas wasn't exactly a spawn of joviality in these things either.

Petting the little - well, medium sized - ball of fur, Marshall smiled hearing her purr but otherwise ignoring his presence. This was for the best, as she would be locked into this room for the rest of the night. Of course he would cuddle and play with her all day tomorrow as an apology, but tonight she couldn't prowl around their legs asking for attention. The humans needed all the attention for themselves. A last look at her water bowl, all full. Then he closed the door again quietly.

Just a tiny bit restless he came back to the kitchen and thought about what else he needed to prepare for their dinner and his surprise. The lingerie he was wearing already, the rest of his the surprise was safely stashed away underneath their bed for later, the table was all set and decorated, the cat was sleeping rather content, the dessert was already done and ready - it was only the casserole he was waiting on. A look into the oven promised it was almost done as well. This went really smooth so far, nice.

Pleased with himself and how well his plans worked, Marshall went to the living room with a cocky grin on his face. Perhaps a nice little outfit and a little bit of sex wasn't a big thing, but it would be perfect. Entering he raised his eyebrows doubtful as he saw his boyfriend lounge on the couch rolled into a blanket from head to toe. Cozy? Not that Marshall was averse to a lazy night on the couch, just cuddling and watching TV together and maybe some slow making out - that could be a great way to spend their time, just not his plan for tonight.

A suspicion crept up inside him. Less a suspicion and more obvious certainty: Nicolas had forgotten that tonight was their anniversary. The man really didn't care for these sort of things, not even enough to pretend. Marshall smirked fondly and leaned on the backrest of the couch. »Sorry to disrupt your cozy hour but the food's almost ready.«

Nicolas looked at him questioningly, a nod toward the couch table and that was about all that was exposed from the blanket, the warm fabric pulled up right up to his nose.

»I thought we could eat at a real table for once«, Marshall signed amused.

A roll of black eyes.

Marshall ruffled the spiky black hair that was so much softer than it looked. »You can snuggle up again afterwards, okay?«

With a frown Nicolas nodded, clearly not enthusiastic about this idea at all.

Marshall turned and left the living room again, a small laugh in his chest. He took a mischievous pleasure in what undoubtedly would be a huge surprise to Nicolas about five minutes from now and an even bigger surprise later on. That his boyfriend had forgotten their anniversary made the surprise even better, otherwise he would've probably guessed how this night would go down and that wouldn't have been much of a surprise. A nice meal, a nice outfit and some sexy time wasn't really a stunner if you knew it was coming.

Feeling lighter now, Marshall took the casserole out of the oven and put it on a small board. He carried it out to the dining room where the soft light of candles illuminated the table. Instantly this became unimportant and he almost dropped the small board and the casserole. Marshall's eyes grew big in surprise as he involuntarily halted in the doorway.

Next to the chair that the glass of red juice marked for Marshall stood Nicolas. He stood there in a suit. With a fucking tie! The black suit underscored his broad shoulders that Marshall loved to nestle against, as usual a grey shirt 'cause his boyfriend didn't think much about colors at all. But where Marshall's eyes really lingered was the tie: light blue with a single white snowflake.

Biting his lips he stepped to the table and put the steaming hot food down, but his eyes couldn't leave the tie. "You …" Just a second ago Nicolas had been playing burrito with their blanket and now he was looking like Prince Charming. They both knew it was exactly what he was going for and Marshall's thoughts couldn't keep up. What the hell was he playing here? He slid close to his boyfriend, close enough to feel the warmth that always radiated from Nicolas's body. His fingers stroked the silk tie softly and almost wished he would've gone with this, too.

Hands lying on Marshall's waist, Nicolas put a kiss on his forehead. "You sure this is for me and not for Betty? All these cats …"

A soft knock of his fist against Nicolas's chest. "Fuck you, you know you love this." Marshall had to admit to himself, he was glad his boyfriend remembered. As much as he wanted to surprise him, he also wanted Nicolas to care about their relationship and the wonder that they had made it this far.

They shared a little kiss.

"I do", Nicolas admitted with a low voice, making Marshall shiver. His matte black eyes absorbed the light of the candles as always, but warmth was seeping out of them. "This is perfect. Happy anniversary, Kitten."

"Happy anniversary, Buttons." He kissed his boyfriend again, a gentle and lingering touch of their lips. He couldn't believe they really had made it to five years without too much trouble, or at least not enough trouble to end it. Not every day was all his romantic dreams come true, some of them probably pretty shitty if one thought about them seriously, but they always found a way together. When Marshall and his life got busy and chaotic again, when Marshall had his horny days and couldn't help but do stupid stuff, when Marshall was being overly dramatic for no reason or when Marshall's humor burst through and he was doing all the childish things - Nicolas was there patient and unmoving, prepared to take care of Marshall, hell, he was actually enjoying the wayward paths they had to go through sometimes. Making his boyfriend's life worthwhile by just existing was a balm for Marshall's soul.

Out of the corner of his eye he registered a shadow on the table that shouldn't be there. He hadn't put it there. Marshall leaned forward and picked up a small box from his plate. "What's this?", knowing Nicolas it probably was a sex toy. His very first gift to Marshall had been a cockring after all, also in a little box like this. Sex really was the thing about them that always worked and after five years this hadn't changed, relief resting in Marshall's chest. Other relationships of his had always broken apart because of sex one way or another: because he wanted too much or because he wanted it wrong, because he always cheated and because it was as important to him as breathing and rapping was. Nicolas didn't understand either, no one really did, but he accepted Marshall like this and gave him little toys and adventures as gifts. Figures for their anniversary he'd do it as well.

"Open it", Nicolas suggested, a hand stroking slowly, savoringly over Marshall's back and his ass.

But Marshall shook his head. "Not yet. We got a nice dinner first, then we can get to the sexy stuff." With a fond grasp of his fingers the box rested against Nicolas's chest, "Here, keep it for later."

Doubtful Nicolas looked at him, but eventually he took the little box and put it in his pants pocket.

"Come", he pecked a fond kiss on Nicolas's lips and wore all his smiles openly, "Let's eat, I made your favorite."

Nicolas responded with a warm smile of his own. "I love you", and he put his fists against his chest and arms crossed, the sign for the same words.

"Love you, too", Marshall answered. He never said it enough.

* * *

Nicolas picked up the last crumbs from his plate, the second piece of chocolate cake eaten up. Another one of those things he liked. A brief, honest smile towards Marshall. »This was great, Kitten.«

It better was! Though he didn't bake the cake himself, he had made sure to get the most chocolaty thing the bakery could make. His boyfriend had a bit of a sweet tooth and Marshall was all about indulging it, loved to see the content expression on the often so grim face. »That's the point«, he answered.

»Yeah, well … I got a little something for you, too«, Nicolas signed and there was a little bit of nervousness in his gestures. A hand reached down into his pants pocket for the small box.

Marshall shook his head, »I'm already happy with you being here.« He leaned over the table to kiss his boyfriend, the lips tasted like chocolate. »Besides, we're not done yet. Give me a minute to get this all cleaned up, then I fetch you your actual gift, aight.« He stood up and collected the plates. Perhaps Nicolas would use both their gifts together? That would be a nice anniversary for sure.

A hand placed itself on Marshall's. »I can do this«, Nicolas offered. »You made all this, I can clean it up.«

»You don't have to, just sit back and enjoy the night.«

Nicolas stood up and took the plates away from him. »I'm enjoying it, everything.« He looked at Marshall with mock sternness, they both knew that Marshall's desire for perfection sometimes got in the way of things. »Now, walk away from me and fetch me that gift. And wiggle your ass while you're at it, so I can enjoy that string a little more.« A knowing smirk.

Amused Marshall huffed. »Always the same with you, hm.«

»You offered«, Nicolas answered with an unbothered shrug.

So, Marshall walked away from the table and hiked his t-shirt up slightly, the shake of his ass and the red strings to be seen in all their glory. A quick look over his shoulder and indeed, Nicolas was watching his every move intently. Marshall bit down a grin. Outside the dining room, he hurried down the hallway towards their bedroom.

The door wasn't quite closed yet and he was pulling the t-shirt above his head, threw it in the far corner. The jeans followed the next moment with his shoes. From under the bed he pulled out a little box with all the things he still needed for Nicolas's gift. He put on the little skirt and his feet slipped into the high heels. Then he grabbed the hairband and stepped in front of the mirror that was let in the closet door. A smile.

The heels otherwise covered in velvet black had one stripe of red leather running up, a decorative chain with a kitten head hung to the side. His legs inside black stockings with a trace of red paw prints running along his shin and a laced border around his thighs slightly denting the flesh. A strap held them in place and it peeked through under the so short skirt, mini would be calling it too long. The black and red plaid just so covered his ass. Marshall tugged it down a little, the three red bands of his panties and the little pattern they created above his crack should be seen. The straps ran above the skirt as well until they connected with the corsage, mostly black except for the red ribbons making up the lacing down his ribcage and stomach. The cut of the corsage highlighted the lines of his hips and the push of the included bra gave his breasts a nice little curve. The red leather collar with the tiny bell around his neck where it belonged. Now Marshall put the hairband on, soft red cat ears decorated the top of his head. A moment of fiddling until they stood exactly right. Tonight he forwent a wig or make-up or anything, this was just him being Nicolas's kitten. Because he was.

As he stepped back to the little box, he bit his lower lip with anticipation. The last thing he needed was the tail. Of course he already owned a couple of cattails to play a sexy catgirl for his man, but none like this. The tail itself was soft red fake fur like most of them, a bit of wire inside so the curve was always there.

Marshall got the lube from their nightstand and crawled onto the bed, his knees wanted a soft underground to kneel on. He put a bit of lube on his fingers and reached behind himself, he brushed the skirt up and the string to the side, then he began to massage his hole open. It didn't need convincing, already eager to try this toy out, more eager to have Nicolas play with it just a few moments from now. He smeared a bit of lube on the toy end of the tail, a cute little plug. A hot flash through his insides as he pushed the toy against his hole, pushed it inside. A soft buzz in his throat. Just feeling something inside his hole felt too good, even something small. More importantly, Nicolas knew how to use every inch to the fullest and the size of a toy hardly mattered when he got his hands on it. But Nicolas wasn't here yet, so Marshall was pushing it in, gave it a little twist. Heat dripped down into his abdomen.

Again he bit his lower lip, sucked it into his mouth, kneaded it with his teeth. Should he or shouldn't he? The toy could vibrate, the button was right under his thumb, just a click away - but this wasn't just for him but also for Nicolas. Shouldn't they discover this together? He gave the toy another twist, pulled it out and pushed it in again. Of course only to find the perfect way for the curved tail to fit against his body, he argued to himself. The haze of cold stones after rain sneaked into his nostrils, nose pressed against the sheets and Marshall closed his eyes. His boyfriend's presence was strong even when he wasn't in the room. Another push against the toy, a little stronger this time, more like Nicolas would do it. He hummed pleased.

A creak of the door. Marshall shot up straight, heart beating fast and eyes wide he stared as the door opened fully and Nicolas stared back at him. Fuck.

»And I was wondering what's taking you so long«, Nicolas signed with an amused smirk. The black eyes roamed over the prettied up body and he slightly cocked his head as if trying to look at its backside.

"I-I was …", Marshall started and swallowed hard. He shifted his weight and unfolded one of his legs from under him, presenting a thigh-high and heel. Leaning back he propped himself up with one hand on the bed and couldn't hold in a little moan. Sitting like this pushed the toy deeper, always welcome. His other hand was playing with the hem of his too short skirt, teasing a look under it. "Surprise! A new kitten just for you - I hope you take good care of it." Well, he wasn't exactly new as far as boyfriends or kittens went - that was the point of a five-year anniversary - but the toy was new and that counted.

A slow nod, »I can see that.« Nicolas walked fully into the room. »All impatient and playing with itself like all young kittens do. And on the bed, too.« Standing in front of the bed, he reached his hand out and grabbed Marshall's chin between his thumb and index finger. "Looks like I need to teach it some manners", he said, voice dark and husky.

Marshall bit his lips with anticipation. "Maybe it's just excited to be your new pet …"

"Cute", Nicolas's expression was dry, "Won't work on me." With that he turned and stepped toward the dresser and opened one of the drawers.

Curious, Marshall crawled a little closer to the foot of the bed, standing on his knees and stretching his neck out he tried to look past his boyfriend's shoulders. What was he searching for? What did he need to teach some manners? Marshall kneaded his lip between his teeth, this turn of atmosphere he had not expected honestly. Not that he wasn't approving. If Nicolas wanted to teach his naughty kitten some manners, Marshall was happy to play along. Besides, he'd been born for this role.

He stroked along the folds of the skirt and tugged it in its rightful revealing place, a little push of the tail and the toy inside him made Marshall moan again. Looking over his shoulder he wished for the mirror to check if everything was sitting correctly. The tail made a nice curve under his skirt, hiking the fabric up a little and showing off a bit of his ass. A tempting look for his boyfriend to enjoy.

"So, so impatient", Nicolas said with a raised eyebrow, eyes trained on Marshall. "So, so self-absorbed."

Immediately, he recognized what his boyfriend was holding in his hands. "Don't you want me to look good for you?", Marshall asked with a smirk.

This raised a grin on Nicolas's lips. "I will make you look irresistible. Promise."

A shiver ran up Marshall's spine. He knew exactly what this promise meant and he was here for it.

Only a few steps and Nicolas stood in front of the bed again, stood in front of Marshall again. He left the couple things from the drawer on the covers. A practiced hand hooked the leash into the collar, a short tug to test it was sitting right.

Marshall swallowed hard, his fingertips touched the red leather around his neck that he loved to feel there. The leash gave more weight, more heat to it. He was Nicolas's.

A strong pull made him fall forward, he caught himself on his hands. "First lesson", Nicolas announced, "Kittens don't belong on the bed." A strong, rough hand pushed his head deeper, reflexively Marshall raised his ass high. "See, you know you need to be punished for this", the dark voice sounded pleased. Then with a loud clap Nicolas's hand came down onto the back of Marshall's thigh.

He had to brace himself to not slip forward and fall off the bed. The bit of lace of the thigh-highs couldn't protect his skin and hot prickling radiated out from his thigh. Marshall swore he could feel the imprint the hand had left. Another thing Nicolas loved. He bit down a smirk as he answered: "I was just trying to make the surprise really good for you." His cheek lay on the silken bedsheets, cool against his skin and absorbing most of his voice.

But Nicolas always knew. "Surprises don't cancel out rules." Another sharp smack to the back of Marshall's thigh, the other one. Rough fingers stayed on the flesh and lightly massaged it. "Down."

Immediately Marshall crawled off the bed, the order hitting his muscles first before hitting his brain. After all, he wasn't a new kitten but had been Nicolas's for the past five years. The dark, husky voice he loved so much had gouged a direct path to Marshall's nerves, bypassing his brain entirely and this was for the better. His mind wasn't of use anyway - during sex. Marshall kneeled on the gray, soft carpet they had precisely bought for this, something cushy for his knees and hands for all the times he lost his humanity one way or another.

Nicolas crouched next to him and petted his head, a little kiss to his lips. "Good Kitten."

He smiled back, Marshall couldn't help it.

»Let's play a little, shall we?«, Nicolas suggested and stood up again. »It'll be fun and you'll learn something useful.«, he took the dildo that was laying on the bed and held it demonstrably in front of Marshall's face. «See this? I'm sure you wanna play with it, don't you?«

A little Marshall shifted his weight from one knee to the other, the toy end of the tail shifting inside him as well. It was a little small and lonely in his hole, wasn't it? He licked his lips and nodded slightly, his eyes bouncing between the dildo and Nicolas's face above him.

Nicolas grinned deeply, meanly like he so often did. "Fetch", he said and threw the toy a couple feet across the bedroom.

Turning his head, Marshall's eyes followed the toy. "I ain't a dog, you know", he said but the muscles in his legs twitched.

»Betty likes to play fetch«, Nicolas explained nonchalantly, looking down expectantly.

She did, regardless that she was getting old. Even if not, Marshall wanted to play with the dildo now laying in its silicone glory on the bedroom floor. Total waste, it could give so much fun. Of course Nicolas was right about this. So, Marshall stood up and walked the two steps over there. He bend down but kept his legs as straight as possible to show as much ass as possible while he picked the toy up. The skirt short enough to reveal everything. The tail bounced a little with his steps, he felt it tug at his hole but the distance too short to really enjoy it.

Taking the dildo back, Nicolas shook his head.

Marshall cocked his head with question. "I fetched it." The angle, looking down on Nicolas, was kinda wrong like this, the heels made him too tall.

»But you fetched it wrong«, and Nicolas threw the toy again. »Kittens have four paws, not two high heels.«

He felt heat in his cheeks. Not that Marshall was averse to getting on his knees, in all fairness it was one of his favorite positions if he was to suck Nicolas's dick, especially with Nicolas looming over him - that was just fucking hot. But crawling around on the bedroom floor? A little different, wasn't it. But Marshall sank down to his knees and crawled on all fours to fetch the dildo. He better be allowed to play with it for real. With the toy in his hand, he was crawling back to his boyfriend. Even in a position like this the cattail was bouncing a little in his hole. The little bell chimed gladly.

Nicolas petted his head softly as he took the dildo from Marshall. »That's better. But still a bit wrong. I know you have a very talented mouth, put it to good use.« So he threw the toy again.

Looking after it, Marshall knew what this clue meant. Now thinking about it, he should've known this was how this fetch game was supposed to go, he really should've known. Crawling after the toy with the bouncing tail in his hole, heat was trickling through his veins. Standing above the toy, he bend down and picked it up with his mouth, holding the silicon with his teeth, the tip of his tongue tapping against it. The feel of his mouth being pried open with a thick object had his own dick stiffening. If it only tasted like the real thing …

Again, Nicolas petted his head as he took the dildo from Marshall. "That's my Kitten, very good", he said with high praise and kissed him.

Marshall leaned into the kiss, his tongue rushed ahead eager to taste Nicolas.

But the kiss ended. "Fetch", and Nicolas threw the toy again, farther this time.

The plug might be small but its bounce was highly effective, Marshall had to admit. He crawled across the bedroom floor, the carpet soft against his hands and knees and the cattail made his hole twitch with want for more. Heat was collecting in his own dick, straining the little bit of fabric covering it underneath the skirt. As he picked the dildo up with his mouth again, the tip pointed down the oral cavity and he wrapped his lips around the thick, soft object. Way better to hold it like this. A little allure in his hole, something filling out his mouth - Marshall was starting to like this game.

Amused Nicolas grinned, watching how Marshall crawled back to him. Crouching again, he welcomed Marshall by stroking fondly the shortly cropped hair and caressing the back of his neck, nudging the collar a little. "Very good, very good", he praised again and took the dildo out of Marshall's mouth.

A disappointed grumble.

Nicolas kissed him again, half praise and half reassurance. The kiss was longer and deeper, Marshall's lips melted against his boyfriend and their tongues ensnared each other. A promise for more.

But every kiss had to end. »You want to play some more?«, Nicolas asked.

A last lick over his lips and Marshall nodded, his eyes snapping back to the silicone in his boyfriend's hands. "Yes", a breathless moan of anticipation.

And Nicolas threw the toy again, not just across the bedroom but out of the open door into the hallway. "Then, fetch it."

Marshall crawled after it, more hurried this time and the cattail was downright pushing his hole like this. He bit his lips in enjoyment. The parquet floor of the hall was cold and hard against his knees and hands, the tips of the heels audibly clacking against it. But he hadn't too far to crawl, the toy sat waiting for him about only a third of the way down the hall. Eagerly he picked it up with his mouth, tip first and sucked it deep into his throat. Lips wrapped around the silicone, his tongue playing with its underside and hoping he could do the same to Nicolas later. Marshall bopped his head up and down a little, wanting his mouth to be filled out even more, completely. He missed the warmth Nicolas's body radiated at every moment.

"You're supposed to bring it back", Nicolas said amused and leaned against the bedroom door watching. "Kittens, impatient and self-absorbed."

Marshall raised his head, his tongue licked his lips missing the dildo. "I'd be happy to play with yours."

Pushing himself off the doorframe Nicolas stepped into the hallway. "I'm sure you would", smirking amused and mean. In passing he took the leash in his hand that was still dangling from Marshall's collar and led him down the hall.

Quickly Marshall put the dildo back in his mouth and followed his boyfriend, crawled after the pull of the leash on all fours. Would Nicolas allow him to suck his cock? Or would he have to punish Marshall for not fetching the toy correctly? Both prospects made his dick throb.

The living room lights were still on and so was the TV, but Nicolas shut that off immediately. With one hand he pulled the couch table to the side, completely off the little flokati rug that enhanced the whole couch experience. Even the rug Nicolas pulled slightly from its usual place, a gesture for Marshall to get on it. »Here, a soft little resting place for my soft little kitten.«

The rug and its long woolen piles were indeed very soft against Marshall's skin and through the lace of his thigh-high stockings. He sat on his knees, eyes watched his boyfriend intently and a hand held the dildo in place for him to suck on it. Now what? This didn't feel like punishment for playing the game wrong.

»Why don't you model for me? I know you love to show off your ass«, a grin. Nicolas took his phone from the couch table and tapped on it. He held it ready to take pictures, a quiet click was audible.

For a moment, Marshall cocked his head. This wasn't what he had expected to happen. On the other hand Nicolas loved to take pictures of him, so what was he really surprised about? The motto of the night was: Everything Nicolas liked.

With that in mind Marshall leaned back and came to lie on the rug, his eyes not letting go off the camera. He sucked the dildo in deeper, hollowed out his cheeks or let the piece of silicone slip out between his lips for a moment only for his tongue to lick up its length and play with the tip, like he wanted to play with Nicolas's dick. His body stretched out on the rug flirtatiously, proudly presenting the scant outfit and an index finger was toying with the red lacing of the corsage, drawing attention to his trained abs and the contrast between his light skin and the black garment. One of his legs stretched high into the air, presenting the thigh highs and the kitty paw prints running along his shin, the heel his foot was wearing.

He rolled on the soft rug. Of course he showed off his ass to the camera, shaking it so the cattail would bounce again. A little moan no picture would show. Instead of toying with the lacing, his hand reached behind himself to grab his own ass and stretch the cheeks apart, like he wanted Nicolas to do. A blatant invitation for anyone seeing this photo to fuck his hole, it was eager and open and the too short skirt wasn't hiding anything. Neither was the cattail stuck inside it. A defiant look over his shoulder Marshall stuck his tongue out childish and perky and teasing. His ass arched upwards, him on his knees again and his head was bobbing up and down on the dildo he couldn't let go.

The constant clicking from the phone was more incentive to sex on the camera, Marshall was sure Nicolas was taking all the pictures and also he was a little glad for all the photo shoots he had been forced to do over the years. Experience he could put to good use for his man.

He was looking up from under his lashes to the camera and to his boyfriend, the dildo all the way in his mouth and the soft strands of the rug tickled his face. Slowly, savoringly he raised his head for the toy to slip out from his lips again, only to kiss and lick and nibble at the base of it as one of his hands stroked along his body. His palm cupped one of his pushed up breasts and squeezed it, stroking further his fingers entangled themselves with the red lacing for a moment but didn't linger. His ass shook one last time freely, the cattail swinging and taunting his hole before he laid down on the rug once more. The body laying on its side, a hand reached his crotch and grabbed his own dick through the red and black plaid skirt. Hot, hard and throbbing. One leg stood up to showcase his crotch fully, giving free all the viewing angles one could want. Marshall brushed the skirt up and revealed the little red thong covering his dick, straining to as the aroused organ was fighting against the bit of red fabric. A quick movement of his fingers later his hard dick was free and standing upright, Marshall groaned relieved stroking up and down its length.

Immediately the clicking of the camera stopped and Nicolas lowered the piece of tech. "So, so impatient", he chided again. From his back pocket he produced a pair of leather cuffs, the last thing he had taken out of the drawer before.

A whimper. Marshall knew what those meant and as much as he loved them on his wrists, he also wanted to jerk off a little more - somebody had to morph this taut heat into pleasure.

Rolling Marshall onto his back, Nicolas placed one cuff on each wrist and the clasps gave off little high-pitched chinks as they closed. Each was bound to a short chain that Nicolas fastened to the red leather collar around Marshall's neck. A prohibition for his hands to reach down to his dick, stopping the arms halfway there.

Marshall sighed longingly but surrendered to his fate.

Rough fingertips stroked through the short blond hair, a tender smile on Nicolas's thin lips. "I love all the pictures, every single one."

Glad and proud he smiled back, wanting his boyfriend to enjoy this night fully and to enjoy Marshall fully and completely. "Just for you."

"My frisky little kitten", Nicolas bent down and kissed him briefly, "You earned yourself a treat."

Marshall perked up. Had he?

"Don't you think? You learned a new game and you were a beautiful model just now, that earns you a little reward", Nicolas explained while one of his hands stroked along Marshall's side, caressing the ribs and waist. The syllables just a little too long.

"Not gonna say no", Marshall answered. His body reflexively, unconsciously leaned into the affectionate touches.

Nicolas smirked with a huff. "Course not, you ain't greedy at all, are ya?" He sat himself down on the rug, legs stretched out and his body leaned back to prop himself up on his hands. "If you want to, you can play with your favorite pair of balls", a deep grin, "You looked like you missed them just now."

Awkwardly Marshall pushed himself off the ground into a kneeling position, his hands not of much help with the chains restricting their range so much. "Did I?", he asked knowing the answer. On his knees he crawled closer between Nicolas's legs until he felt the warmth that always radiated from his boyfriend's body. He bent down and almost fell into the man's crotch since he couldn't prop himself up well. With his face nuzzled against the fabric of the pants, his hands opened the belt and the button, as he pulled the zipper down he already felt the cock being hard inside, waiting to be freed. Marshall knew the feeling, his own longing to be touched but all that happened was the skirt brushing against it lightly. He pulled the pants and underwear down as best he could, but with his hands so tightly bound to his own body there wasn't much to be done. His face accidentally pressed against the hard dick and feeling its heat on his skin.

Marshall licked his lips, the tip of his tongue grazed the other in this motion. The smell of cool stones after rain blending with something darker, muskier. He kissed the base of the cock he wanted to suck so badly but shouldn't. So he kissed further down, kissing and nibbling and licking the balls he was allowed to play with. His head buried deep down into his boyfriend's crotch and the hard dick was teasing him with its presence, always bumping against his nose or forehead while Marshall was sucking at the ball sack. His hands scratched their nails into Nicolas's thighs they could reach, releasing some of the tension that Marshall had to hold back inside himself.

A soft pet on his head acknowledged that he tried hard. "You're such a good kitten", the voice was darker, more a pleased growl than actual words.

Spurred on, Marshall's tongue played with the dips and creases before sucking one of the balls into his mouth.

The hand petting his head caressed his neck briefly and Marshall couldn't help it, his ass arched high up in the air, a little wiggle and the cattail bounced in his hole. He moaned against the soft skin of his boyfriend's crotch, a begging squeak at the end of it. One of his holes should be filled out with a real live dick - please!

His wish was almost heard, only almost. The hand stroked along Marshall's back, a short play with the strings of his thong that created a little pattern above his crack. More important, the skirt was brushed away to reveal all of Marshall's ass. A testing tap against the cattail and Marshall whimpered again.

Nicolas laughed quietly, a delighted squeeze to the ass, a thumb kneading into the muscle affectionately. "A new kitten, eh?"

Marshall nodded, his face rubbing against the cock he wasn't allowed to suck but wanted to so fucking badly. The balls couldn't satisfy his need, but his mouth wouldn't let go of them.

Slowly Nicolas pulled the toy out of Marshall's hole.

He moaned and whimpered, his hands clawed more into Nicolas's thighs while his ass tried to stretch even higher, to not lose the little toy. It wasn't nearly enough but better than nothing.

The tail pushed back in, if any other hand was guiding the toy this could be called mercy. Not with Nicolas. Marshall didn't need to look up to know the mean grin and the cocky flare of nostrils. The toy twisted in his hole, another moan.

He pressed his face deeper into the crotch, closer to the balls and his tongue licked across them, his mouth sucked on them, his teeth nibbled at them - anything to distract himself. A sharp pull-push maneuver stretched his hole, Marshall wanted more. His boyfriend's hard dick rubbed against his nose, was mocking him. So close, yet … He moaned and his own hot breath reflected back on him, mixed in with the smell of stones after cool rain.

The pressure against the toy disappeared again, the hand grabbed and massaged one of his ass cheeks, the rough fingertips dug into the flesh and they both loved it. "Good little kitten", Nicolas's deep voice rumbled, the vowels too long and the consonants too soft. The hand let go off the so eager ass and stroked up the back again, caressing along Marshall's vertebrae - another thing Nicolas liked. Until he got a hold of Marshall's neck and the red leather collar scraped across skin. A thumb drew along the line of his jaw, reached up to brush over Marshall's bottom lip. "My adorable slut."

Marshall's heart skipped a beat. He sucked the thumb into his mouth, greeted it with the tip of his tongue. Yes, he was.

With a strong grip around his jaw Nicolas pulled Marshall up and closer until they kissed again. A kiss of long grown passion, lips telling of deeply held affection and tongues revealing a closely intertwined devotion. Every touch a Thank You for the last five years.

As Marshall opened his eyes again he missed the other's lips on his own, the need for Nicolas to be inside him only growing stronger. But the look his boyfriend had on his face made his heart swell, the usually grim lines now tender and adoring, the black eyes that absorbed all light gleamed a little. Nicolas was just as awed they had made it here, wishing they could make another five years.

"You gave good", Nicolas said, "You deserve your saucer of cum." A ridiculous sentence said in earnest and if it wasn't for these they probably hadn't been together a month.

Marshall smiled softly. He tried his best and gave all he could, Nicolas always saw his efforts and valued them more, even when Marshall failed in the end. Tonight he hadn't.

The hand pushed Marshall's head down and he gladly followed the direction. His bound hands only absorbed his half-fall in the last moment before Marshall would've splatted nose first on the hard dick. Open mouth first. Too needy for play he wrapped his lips around the cock and swallowed it in, let it fill out his mouth completely. A relishing buzz deep in his throat, finally. A live dick was so, so much better than a fake one.

A husky groan from Nicolas.

Now assured his holes would be filled tonight, Marshall lifted his head again but not letting go of the cock. A little tickle to the slit, precum on his tongue, a few rapt sucks to the head.

Suddenly the cattail vibrated.

Marshall groaned lustful, the dick slipped out of his mouth. "Shi-", he couldn't even swear. An electric heat shot through his abdomen, his muscles twitched willing, his own hard dick ached to be touched and the vibration made his hole crave more.

Another twist to the toy. Nicolas pushed and pulled and turned the little silicone thing, a different angle to stretch the hole a little more or make the tip of the toy dance around the ring of muscle. He knew where to touch Marshall to make him shake and this new toy found them, too.

He took a deep, unsteady breath, but his eyes were trained on the standing cock right in front of him. Marshall licked his lips and lowered his head down again. His moans dissipated against the hot flesh as he kissed and licked along its length, sucked on a prominent vein. But he needed his mouth filled, his hole puckered with want. The cock disappeared between his lips again and prized them open wide. Bobbing his head up and down, always a little more down than up.

Deep moans from above him, from deep within Nicolas's chest.

Deep into Marshall's ears, deep into his throat as the dick would reach. His own moans unable to escape, not needed. The hot hard handsome dick was all his mouth should be filled with. Was. His throat open, his lungs shuddering. Deeper still, more still, all.

A hand pushed his head down, the other still playing with the toy and his hole. Nicolas bending over him, groaning and losing his composure.

Marshall was doing it right. Relaxing his throat as Nicolas pushed him down, thrusted into him, chased his own lust. The need to breathe never bigger than the need to be fucked. The reflex to gag never stronger than the reflex to suck dick.

The toy fucked his hole in the same rhythm his mouth was, vibrating through every thrust. The fake fur brushed his thigh, soft against the twitching skin and everything tingled.

Screwing his eyes shut in needy frustration. The chains held strong against his pull, his hand belonging somewhere else than here at Nicolas's thigh. His own dick needing touch, almost ready to cum on its own. Good the chain held him back, he shouldn't cum just yet. He moaned lecherous.

Nicolas did. His dark voice released his orgasm, exciting Marshall's ears. His handsome dick released his orgasm, blessing Marshall's mouth. Pleasure pulled his muscles, his hips jerked as Marshall swallowed the cum, always sucking the dick for more, always needing more. Mouth full, never enough.

Quiet pants from Nicolas, his hand petted Marshall's head, the other hand left the toy alone and caressed a cheek instead. But it vibrated still.

Marshall kept bobbing his head gently, the dick softened in his mouth but that wasn't a reason to stop. His mouth needed to be filled with a dick, at all times. Only thing he could do with the tension inside him.

"Good kitten", Nicolas praised under his breath. With fond touches he rolled Marshall onto his back, a hand kept brushing through the short blond hair, the other gently caressed an inner thigh, their tattoos..

Marshall's legs were spread wide, the toy in his puckering hole vibrated but too idle, too small. He needed more. His own dick hard and dripping precum onto the skirt that had rucked up. His chest rose and fell shallowly, his breathing thin and his hands lay here useless, his fingers not knowing what to do. On his face he felt the warm sticky remnants of his own spit and cum, assuring him the blowjob had been done right. He arched his back pleading silently to be fucked again, to be allowed to cum. Biting his lips and sticking out his tongue his mouth was too empty, only the taste of cum was inside him. He needed more.

A tender smile on Nicolas's thin lips. Only a single hand movement that freed one of Marshall's arms, not interrupting his fingers caressing and stroking the needy, taut body.

Immediately Marshall's arm shot down, hand harshly fisting his dick and it only needed a couple strokes to burst out of him. A voiceful groan, his body flinching and his muscles fluttering, cum wetting his fingers, toes curling. Not enough. So he raised his hand to his face and licked the cum off his fingers, sucked them into his mouth and twisted his tongue into the space between them, around them. Every last drop.

Black eyes burned down on him, Nicolas watched him intently. "Looks like my pretty little kitten's in heat."

"Always", less a word and more a pant. The freed hand reached out to the handsome but spent dick, stroking it, caressing it. Marshall tried to prop himself up with his other still bound arm, crawling closer to his boyfriend's crotch, mouth open with purpose. Instinct whispered in his ear that Nicolas loved his ass, so Marshall twisted his body more and wiggled his ass, shaking it explicit, hips mimicking how he wanted to fuck. Toy still vibrating. Marshall moaned begging.

"Kittens never get enough", Nicolas said amused. "Do I need to teach you a lesson about that? Don't be greedy."

"I'm just needy", Marshall answered back, lips pressed against Nicolas's thigh. A quick glance upward as he nibbled at the thick muscle.

Nicolas huffed unimpressed. With a strong grip he hauled Marshall's ass to him. Rough fingertips dug deeply into the flesh and he bit into one of the cheeks. Not a playful nibble but a bite, teeth fighting against skin. "You're too horny for your own good."

Truth.

"Amen-nhn", Marshall moaned delighted.

Then Nicolas leaned back again, hand stretching toward the couch and trying to reach behind one of the pillows.

His fingers still caressed the handsome dick, stroking it alive again. "It's okay", Marshall assured, biting his lower lip. He closed his eyes for a moment, the toy in his hole was taking his thoughts away; he only needed a second of focus. "I-I want you to cum … inside me." He couldn't say if the heat on his face was lust or bashfulness.

Halting his efforts to retrieve a condom from the stash Nicolas cocked his head. "You sure?"

Marshall nodded strongly, no hesitation. A wish he always had but he couldn't always have it. For today though he could, a shame if all his preparation would be for naught 'cause his mind was too fried. "It's our anniversary. I'm all clean."

A fond smile on the thin lips, red from all the kissing. "Me too", not a surprise. If Nicolas had caught something, most definitely it came from Marshall. They both knew it, still his boyfriend didn't make it sound like it.

They shared another little kiss.

"Maybe I misjudged you", Nicolas said quietly, a little moan as his dick stiffened in Marshall's hand again. "You were patient, almost self-effacing even. What a good little kitten you are." A hand caressed Marshall's neck, nudging the collar a little.

He beamed with the praise. Hadn't been easy to stay clear off hook-ups and one-night stands long enough, but Marshall wanted to be pretty and useful for his boyfriend. He wanted tonight to be perfect.

"My adorable slut", Nicolas said, his dark voice right next to Marshall's ear.

A hot shiver ran down his spine straight into his dick and his hole was pining. Marshall tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck for Nicolas to hold. A small click. The chain was hooked back to the collar, both his arms unable to reach out to anything. A second of intense yearning to embrace the other, to put his arms around the broad shoulders, for his hands to brush over the tattoo on Nicolas's back. But he knew, later. Marshall swallowed this want down and leaned back a little, biting his lips.

Nicolas placed his hands on Marshall's shoulders and pushed him back, pushed him down to lie on the thick, soft carpet again. Helping him not to fall hard.

By reflex Marshall wrapped his legs around Nicolas's waist. A little bit to feel close and a little bit to invite him in.

Rough hands stroked along light skinned thighs, a thumb tugged at the strap holding the thigh-highs in place and fingertips brushed over the thin fabric. Nicolas leaned down to kiss and lick the bit of exposed breast the corsage forced up. A soft bite into the curve.

A moan. Marshall raked his fingers through the spiky black hair, holding on to his boyfriend as his own body arched upwards. Every touch was made of fire. An electrical storm in his hole as the toy kept vibrating happily along and the rough fingers he loved to feel on his skin joined in. "Just … Fuck me", he panted. His hole was loose and open and wet, like it always was.

But Nicolas wouldn't be himself if he followed Marshall's plea just like that. Instead the fingers pushed into him, pushing the toy against the walls of his hole. The other was holding one of his legs up by the thigh, a firm squeeze to the thick muscle, the underside feeling more sensitive. A dark groan as Marshall's body twitched with lust beneath him.

The silken tie stroked across Marshall's torso, tickling along the skin exposed by the corsage. Marshall huffed, his hands pulling at the collar of Nicolas's shirt. Even if he couldn't touch the other's skin, he'd like to see it at least.

Amused Nicolas looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Instead of taking his shirt off or just his suit jacket for that matter, he turned Marshall on his stomach. "Ass high", he ordered.

Instantly he followed, knees pressed into the soft carpet and his ass stretched high in the air expecting. The woolen piles tickled his face again. A brief moment he wished for Nicolas's mercy, this was their anniversary and hadn't he done everything right so far? But Marshall knew better than to trust his wishes. He shook his ass invitingly, temptingly, this might get him fucked by his boyfriend sooner. The cattail swung with each jerk of his hips. He moaned breathless.

Hands stretched his cheeks apart, a warm tongue licked the skin. Another shiver ran up Marshall's spine. But this didn't last for long. Nicolas's dick pushed in, prying his hole wide open with every inch he pressed in. The toy still there, still vibrating. Marshall shouted incoherent syllables, releasing overwhelm and pleasure with his voice. His fingers raked through the soft carpet that was too flimsy for him to hold on to, clawing into it uselessly.

Nicolas groaned equally unbridled. A pause only briefly, not enough time to adjust and this wasn't really a situation they could adjust to. But enough of a pause for Nicolas to play with the cattail a little, Marshall felt the light tugs. The rhythm was a fast and raw chase for lust, their bodies slammed together, skin smacked against skin and sweat rubbed between them.

His hole being filled out twice pushed the last thoughts from Marshall's mind. Only heat and lust and ecstasy surged inside him, wave after wave of delight and lewdness and bliss crashed against his nerves, his blood a maelstrom of lechery. His moans loud and his body pushing back for more, fucking himself on the dick thrusting into him. His own dick was aching to be touched, to cum again and his muscles were taut, a tight pull of heat.

Rough fingertips touched him, rolled him onto his back again. Marshall was all pliant flesh, looking up to his boyfriend from under heavy eyelashes he tried to talk but no words in his mind and the sounds out of his mouth were all breathless groans. A hand wanted to reach out but the chain from the red leather collar held it back, so it fell next to his head as his whole body arched up and an electric prickling spread out inside him. Nicolas's dick hit sharply against the bundle of nerves of his prostate, the vibrating toy jerked with every thrust. Almost!

A last thrust. Nicolas panted against the thin fabric that covered Marshall's leg, held it up against his shoulder and a hand softly caressed the thigh. Marshall's muscles twitched under the touch. But Nicolas's other hand stroked his dick, just the fleeting impact of rough fingertips was lightning and Marshall came again. Everything was tight and throbbing and shaking.

The vibration stopped, the relieved sigh was swallowed by Marshall's gasps and pants. His body weak but acutely aware of Nicolas still being in his hole, still being hard and Marshall bit his lips. The smile crooked but honest.

A couple more thrusts, harsh and quick and the toy jerked with still. Then Nicolas groaned, eyes scrunched up and his hands squeezed down on the thigh hard.

Marshall whimpered with a shaky, high-pitched voice. The burst of cum inside him made his body tremble with a last wave of rapture. His hole filled out completely, filled with a dick and filled with cum. All was Nicolas, his boyfriend, his love.

Gently Nicolas lay down on Marshall, bringing their bodies closer still not just bonded by a dick in a hole but additionally by a deep embrace and small, fond kisses. A hand lightly brushed the short blond hair and tickled a sensitive ear, prolonging the feeling of pleasure for as long as he could.

»Take a picture?«, Marshall signed with one hand, a light gesture. The other hand was stroking through the spiky black hair he could caress all day, close enough that the chains didn't matter.

Nicolas grinned for an answer, of course delighted to have more pervy photographs of Marshall. As he collected his phone from the ground, a hand stayed on Marshall's stomach but his dick had to slip out, with it the toy as well.

Sighing quietly Marshall wished this would work differently, feeling filled out was the best. But as the world turned, this were the things that he had to go through. Easier now, Nicolas's touch helped.

Who cocked his head, eyes directed down to between Marshall's legs and a light scowl on his face. "What a shame", the husky voice said. Nicolas picked the toy up and examined it closely, it glistened wet in the light and the cattail hung down in a curve. "Maybe we need a bigger one." He bent down to put it back into Marshall's hole that was gaping and dripping. "Can't have my kitten lose his tail, can I."

Marshall moaned a little strained, every touch was intense. "No, not really", he agreed and rolled onto his side, presenting his ass easier this way, how open his hole was and how Nicolas had filled him up so much with cum it spilled. His heartbeat was throbbing in his hole, too worn out to clutch around the toy.

Nevertheless - Actually, precisely because of this Nicolas shot a few pictures, proud of his work. Having wrecked the hole so hard the toy needed a new size was much of a boost to him, the delighted grin telling everything. He pulled the cheeks apart for a better shot.

Exhausted Marshall closed his eyes. His boyfriend's grin also told him, this night was indeed perfect and this anniversary gift had been the right one. A nice outfit and a little bit of sex might not be special, but it was enough for them.

"My good little kitten", Nicolas's husky voice fondled Marshall's ear. His strong, muscular arms wrapped themselves around Marshall and hugged him close, the warm body pressed against Marshall's back, sadly still fully clothed. A hard edge poked through the pants pocket, the small box from before. A soft kiss to the nape of Marshall's neck, a nudge to the red leather collar. "To the next five years."

Marshall nodded, a cozy purr in his chest. "To the next five years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love is Ǝvil" turns One!  
> As a birthday present I gift myself a little bit of happy smut for Marshall and Nicolas to enjoy.
> 
> A mess of more than 300-thousand words and the end doesn’t seem near. This fanfiction taught me a lot about my writing process, about the stories I want to explore and about myself. It started as an experiment to just write whatever was on my mind and the beginning meanders around a subject. But along the way I found the questions important to me, realizing what I was writing for.  
> Now, I’m sure my arguments won’t mean much to most people and I can’t be sure I will find satisfying answers when the story ends. But I will have tried and learned. More so: I will keep asking these questions, find new arguments and better answers in my projects to come.
> 
> To everyone who’s been following the story alongside me: Thank you for the patience and to continually subject yourself to this horny, sad mess of a story.  
> To everyone who’ll read the story in the future: You need something to cuddle, I’m serious.  
> And also: Take care everyone. Be kind to yourself, you deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> "Love is Ǝvil" turns One! 
> 
> As a birthday present I gift myself a little bit of happy smut for Marshall and Nicolas to enjoy.
> 
> A mess of more than 300-thousand words and the end doesn’t seem near. This fanfiction taught me a lot about my writing process, about the stories I want to explore and about myself. It started as an experiment to just write whatever was on my mind and the beginning meanders around a subject. But along the way I found the questions important to me, realizing what I was writing for.  
> Now, I’m sure my arguments won’t mean much to most people and I can’t be sure I will find satisfying answers when the story ends. But I will have tried and learned. More so: I will keep asking these questions, find new arguments and better answers in my projects to come.
> 
> To everyone who’s been following the story alongside me: Thank you for the patience and to continually subject yourself to this horny, sad mess of a story.   
> To everyone who’ll read the story in the future: You need something to cuddle, I’m serious.
> 
> And also: Take care everyone. Be kind to yourself, you deserve it.


End file.
